Inconsistente existencia
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: En multitud de ocasiones nos preguntamos que hubiese sido de nuestra vida si algo hubiese cambiado, si algo hubiese ocurrido... Ese es el caso del conocido novelista Richard Castle. One-short basado en el capítulo 47 segundos.


¿Qué hubiese sucedido si...? ¿Cómo serían nuestras vidas si...? ¿Y si...? Esos condicionales que en mi vida de escritor me veía en la obligación de usar con frecuencia, martilleaban ahora en mi cerebro de un modo que nunca creí posible. Como novelista, este tipo de preguntas daban mucho juego para crear diversos escenarios en la mente de los protagonistas, pero en la vida real, me atormentaban, haciendo inconsistente mi existencia. Me sentía vacío, como si una parte de mi se hubiese quedado en esos condicionales, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar, puesto que no podía cambiar el pasado.

Por mi profesión, siempre he sido carne de cañón del papel couché, atrayendo de ese modo a las mujeres de la gran manzana. En ningún momento me molesté por ello, después de todo, a nadie le amarga un dulce. Me sentía en la cúspide cuando tanto jovencitas como señoras experimentadas se veían atraídas por mi, y yo, sin ningún pudor, me vanagloriaba de eso. Fue una etapa que me catapultó como el eterno soltero de oro al que todas deseaban hincar el diente. Yo saboreaba el placer de ser el hombre más envidiado de todos los neoyorquinos. Pero todo aquello quedó atrás en el mismo momento en que ella apareció ante mis ojos.

Atrevida y sin dejarse intimidar, ella me volvía loco sin ser consciente de ello. Tan solo su manera de caminar me torturaba, haciendo que el mero hecho de dar un paso detrás de otro, se convirtiese en un nuevo pecado capital. Esa manera de contonear las caderas con naturalidad, como si fuese algo tan normal como respirar, me atrapaba. Todo en ella hacía que me sintiera como un león enjaulado entre preciosos barrotes de oro. Ejercía un poder sobre mi que en ningún momento creí que pudiese ser posible.

Su mirada, esos hipnóticos ojos, me desestabilizaban. Me gustaba jugar a provocarla, a tentarla sin romper esa conexión que establecimos desde el primer minuto en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Era inquietante el modo en que nos poníamos a prueba el uno al otro sin cruzar una sola palabra. Ambos jugábamos en el mismo campo, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Era fácil cuando los dos teníamos claro lo que esperábamos el uno del otro. Era fácil... hasta que dejó de serlo.

Nuestras vidas cambian. Cada persona recorre un camino diferente hasta llegar a lo que ansía, y aunque el objetivo sea el mismo, las espinas que se hayan encontrado van a marcar la diferencia entre las vidas de cada ser humano. Si hemos sido tocados por la varita mágica de la suerte, habremos llegado sin escollos en el sendero. Pero generalmente, eso no ocurre. Hay que sortear grandes obstáculos en la vida hasta llegar a lo que anhelamos. Muchos crean una fuerte coraza que los protege de cualquier daño, de ese modo se sienten seguros. Y ese fue su caso.

No podía reprochárselo. Yo no había vivido su vida. Después de todo, gracias a la gran Martha Rodgers y su sacrificada vida, la mía fue bastante buena. No en cambio la de ella. Una marea de olas despiadadas y fuertes corrientes había sido su vida. Necesitaba un chaleco salvavidas, y ella misma lo fabricó, permitiéndole mantenerse a salvo en un mar impredecible e intempestivo. Pero el temor a caer en las redes de la engañosa marea hacía que nunca se separase de ese salvavidas que con tanto esfuerzo creó. Yo luchaba cada día por hacerle ver que solo había que tenerle respeto, pero no miedo, que se podía nadar sin temor. Un duro trabajo del que esperaba ver sus frutos. Cuan equivocado estaba.

No se puede luchar contra las fervientes creencias de una persona. No se puede hacerle cambiar de opinión si ella no quiere. No se puede obligar a que crea lo que tú le dices con los ojos cerrados, por el simple hecho de que eres tú quien le tiendes la mano. Tarde, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de aquello. Quise salvarla de ese salvavidas que la estaba asfixiando, pero ella prefirió seguir con él, con lo que conocía, antes que arriesgarse.

Saber que después de todo cuanto había hecho, de como había dado mi vida por ella, de como me había puesto en peligro solo para salvarla, ella había decidido dar carpetazo, hizo que me resquebrajara en mil pedazos. No es que esperase que después de declararme cuando ella estaba a punto de morir, fuera a correr a mis brazos. No es que creyese que todo sería más fácil a partir de ese momento. Me acostumbré a la idea de que ella no recordarse nada y tuviese que volver a dejar miguitas de pan hasta que encontrase el camino de vuelta a mí. Me acostumbré a volver a ser el que era cuando nos conocimos y que empezásemos de cero una vez más. Pero no me preparé para saber que me había estado engañando. No podía soportar la idea de que hubiese estado jugando conmigo, haciéndome creer que no recordaba mi "te quiero" cuando en su mente no se había borrado ni un segundo de aquel día. Me destrozaba saber que había estado jugando conmigo.

La comisaría se me hacía pequeña. Me sentía aprisionado, rodeado entre cuatro paredes que parecían comprimirme cada vez más. Necesitaba respirar, salir de allí, dejar atrás todo lo que me ligase a ella. Habíamos logrado resolver el caso, algo que nunca se dudaba del equipo de la 12th, uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Sin embargo, nadie resolvería las preguntas que circulaban por mi mente. Nadie porque ella, para mi, era historia. O eso creía.

Aquellos columpios, que tanto habían significado para nosotros, eran ahora testigos de mi dolor, mi rabia, mi impotencia, mi desconcierto. Un torbellino de sentimientos que me desgarraba por dentro.

El contacto de una cálida mano en mi hombro me reconfortó. Inconscientemente, mis músculos se destensaron, relajándose por completo. Volví a respirar con normalidad, y mi corazón bombeó de nuevo con fluidez. Y es que por mucho que tratase de negarlo, solo ella conseguía sosegarme pese a ser mi motivo de dolor.

- Lo siento – murmuró mientras rodeaba el columpio y se sentaba junto al mío – Sé que estuviste escuchando tras el espejo y que lo oíste todo. Siento no haber sido sincera contigo.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? - la rabia corría por mi venas, siendo imposible controlarla – Perdona que me ría pero no te creo, Beckett. Ha pasado casi un año y nunca me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué iba a creerme ahora lo que salga por tu boca?

- Porque es la verdad, Castle.

- Perdóname que lo dude.

- Te entiendo. Sé que estás dolido conmigo y lo comprendo. Tendría que haber sido sincera contigo y decirte la verdad, pero necesitaba espacio. Debía ser yo quien solucionase mis dudas antes de ser capaz de enfrentarme a la situación.

- Pudiste habérmelo explicado. Hubiese esperado el tiempo suficiente. Ya lo he hecho antes. Llevo cuatro años esperando por ti, no me iba a suponer mucho hacerlo un poco más.

- Burke me lo dijo y debí escucharlo, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

- ¿Burke?

- Si, mi psicólogo. Tras el disparo, me lo asignaron para asegurarse que volvía a la comisaría en plena forma. Llevo yendo a terapia desde aquel día. Sé que no tenía derecho a ocultarte algo así, que debí haberte dicho que recordaba tus palabras, pero no me veía con fuerzas para hacer frente a algo de esa magnitud.

- ¿No te veías? ¿Es que ahora si te ves? - no podía evitar ser tan frío con ella. Después de lo ocurrido, temía que volviese a mentirme.

- Estoy más cerca, Castle, mucho más cerca de lo que he estado nunca. No quiero que te alejes de mi, no ahora, no por esto. Necesito que estés conmigo. Ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada después de lo que ha sucedido, pero necesito saber que estarás a mi lado, que no me dejarás, que pese a que necesite tiempo, me esperarás.

Nuevamente esa mirada, esa que me desestabilizaba. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esto? ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado embaucar por sus hipnóticos ojos, su traviesa sonrisa, su contoneo al caminar, su dulzura y a la vez dureza,...? ¿Cómo había conseguido que no fuese dueño de mi mismo y solo existiese para hacerla feliz? No había respuesta alguna, no al menos que tuviese una base sólida. Ella rompía todos mis esquemas y me hacía vulnerable. Ella, la única mujer que había conseguido calar tan hondo en mí, teniendo mi corazón en sus manos para hacer lo que quisiese. Ella, mi musa, mi...

- ¿Castle? - me llamó, haciendo que volviese a centrar mi mirada en la suya para volver a la realidad – ¿Te ocurre algo? - vi temor en sus ojos, como si esperase, aterrada, una negativa a su petición.

- No, estoy bien. Todo lo bien que puedo estar después del día de hoy – dije apesadumbrado – Beckett, sabes que si me hubiese dicho todo esto antes y me hubieses pedido lo que ahora quieres, te hubiese dicho que si. Creo que llevo el tiempo suficiente a tu lado como para que sepas que no te dejaría nunca, pasara lo que pasase.

- ¿Entonces..? - vi esperanza en su mirada.

- Solo quiero que me prometas que no volverás a mentirme. Que si tienes alguna duda o necesitas espacio, tiempo para pensar, lo que sea, me lo dirás. Quiero que confíes en mi y no me dejes de lado cuando algo me incumbe. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, a tu lado, que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti.

Beckett sonrió, iluminando su rostro como si fuese un faro. Yo le respondí del mismo modo, dejándome embriagar por la paz y la tranquilidad de aquel momento.

Si cinco o seis año atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que acabaría tan locamente enamorado por una mujer como para bajar al mismo infierno si fuese necesario, no lo hubiese creído. Pero es que ella no era una mujer cualquiera. Ella era Kate Beckett, la dura inspectora de homicidios cuya coraza no dejaba traspasar lo que dentro de ella se escondía. Pero a mi no me había podido engañar tan fácilmente. Había ido rompiendo poco a poco los ladrillos que formaban aquel muro y ahora solo quedaban las ruinas de lo que un día fue. Sabía que debía ser paciente y seguir derruyendo lo que quedaba del muro, pero también sabía que estaba más cerca de ella. No me daría por vencido. Nunca lo había hecho ni podría. Ella era mi vida y no dejaría que se alejase de mi lado.

- Lo prometo, Castle. Seré sincera contigo. Siempre.

Una palabra, solo bastó una palabra para que tuviese la certeza de que, aunque el camino no fuese fácil, lograríamos sortear todos los obstáculos que la vida nos pusiera por delante. Una palabra que guardaba más significados que cualquier frase que pudiésemos decirnos. Una palabra que atesoraba promesas veladas, seguridad de saber que estábamos sobre suelo firme, confianza, protección y cariño. Un cariño que crecía día a día en mi, convirtiéndose en amor; un amor inmenso que esperaba que algún día ella también sintiese hacia mi.

Con la seguridad de un nuevo futuro juntos no muy lejano, me levanté y le tendí mi mano, caminando sin dejar de mirarnos, disfrutando de lo que entre nosotros había nacido hacía cuatro años y habíamos ido alimentando casi sin darnos cuenta. No necesitábamos más, no de momento. Disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro tomados de la mano, como si temiésemos que alguno de los dos nos escapáramos. Pero eso no sucedería. Yo estaba ligado a ella, del mismo modo que ella me había dejado intuir que lo estaba a mi. No importaba lo que sucedería mañana, dentro de una semana, un mes o un año. Nada importaba salvo el presente, lo que estábamos viviendo minuto a minuto. Juntos.


End file.
